As the Night Sleeps
by mistykasumi
Summary: Seto learns that everything important happens at 2 A.M. SetoxMokuba


Disclaimer: Unless I have multiple personality disorder and has hidden all the money from my sales of Yuugioh in some remote place, I think it's safe to say that I'm not Kazuki Takahashi. 

Notes: For tempsmort's 2 A.M. challenge. Done in 55 minutes.

* * *

As the Night Sleeps

**Past**

Kaiba Seto felt the covers stir, and Mokuba was clinging to him moments later. He hugged his brother to him and made sure that the covers wrapped tightly around them. Mokuba had fallen asleep already, lulled into slumber by having Seto next to him.

Seto always woke Mokuba early in the morning so that Mokuba wouldn't get into trouble, and Mokuba would quickly sneak back into his own bed. They never spoke of what they did at night. What was there to speak of?

Seto loved his brother, and he knew that Mokuba knew. But Seto would never be openly affectionate; he just wasn't _that_ kind of a person. And besides, what was the point in saying something they both already knew?

Mokuba snuggled closer to him, and Seto allowed his brother to. Mokuba was his only family left, and when their parents died, Seto had promised himself and his parents' spirits/ghosts/whatever that he would raise Mokuba right, do everything possible for him, because he was the only person who Seto loved and loved Seto still in the world.

Before Seto drifted to sleep, he heard the clock outside chime two times.

**Present**

Seto thinks that he probably doesn't _need_ to work so much because they, Mokuba and he, are unbelievably rich, but one never knows what may happen, and Seto refuses to have gone so far just to lose it all. He refuses to let Mokuba down because, really, everything Seto has done has been more for Mokuba than himself.

And so, Seto continues to work. His eyes start drooping and he can barely focus on what he's doing, but Seto refuses to stop until he reaches his threshold and can absolutely work no more. He may not do much during that period of time, but anything done, no matter how small of a progress, is better than nothing.

Seto almost doesn't hear the slight creaking of the door as it opens, and when he turns his head, Mokuba is already halfway across the room. Seto waits for his brother to reach him.

"Nii-sama, it's almost two," Mokuba tells him, yawning.

"I known, Mokuba," Seto replies.

"You should go to bed, Nii-sama. I don't want you to get too tired from working so much," Mokuba says earnestly, and Seto's heart tingles for one mere second before he represses it.

"Mokuba, I can still work for a little longer. I'll just finish this bit, and then, I'll go to bed."

"Nii-sama, you always say you'll just finish some little bit, but once you do, you always want to finish another little bit, and it'll be at least an hour longer before you will even consider stopping. Please, Nii-sama, will you just do this for tonight, if not for yourself then for me?"

Seto has never been able to resist Mokuba, and he doesn't plan to try to start. Mokuba has always been his one and only weakness. Seto saves his work and turns off his computer, and Mokuba smiles at him, happiness lining drowsy eyes. "Thank you, Nii-sama!"

When Seto tucks the covers around Mokuba (at Mokuba's insistence, of course), he turns to look at the digital clock sitting upon the dresser beside Mokuba's bed, and he sees 1:59 morphing into 2:00.

**Future**

On the night before Mokuba's 18th birthday, Mokuba will kiss Seto and pull him to his own bedroom, and Seto will not try to stop his brother. Seto will think that it's wrong, like he has countless times before, but he will not stop himself from following Mokuba. He will not be able to.

Mokuba's hair will feel soft underneath his fingers, and Mokuba's lips upon Seto's and his tongue so intimately yet shyly flirting with Seto's will make Seto forget everything else, will make him stop telling himself that he shouldn't have sex with his little brother.

Seto will undress Mokuba slowly and deliberately, and he will make Mokuba become torturously hard and needy and beg to him with his painfully languid teasing. Mokuba, in turn, will scald his skin everytime his lips touch upon Seto, worshipping him, and Seto will moan and arch his hips and buck but nevernevernever beg.

When Seto enters Mokuba, he will think of how beautiful and hot and tight Mokuba is, and he will think to himself that Mokuba is like this because of everything he did for his brother. Mokuba will meet his thrusts midway, matching Seto's rhythm exactly, his arms wrapped around Seto's neck and legs encircling Seto's waist, and it won't be long before Mokuba comes, whimpering. He will contract around Seto, and Seto will finally lose control. He will spiral into some sort of paradise, moaning Mokuba's name.

After he cleans Mokuba, they will lie together, legs entwined, and Mokuba will tell Seto that he loves him. Seto will not need to look at a clock to know it's 2:00, and though he won't say it back, Seto will pull Mokuba closer to him. And Mokuba will understand.


End file.
